Thermographic imaging systems operate by mapping detected temperatures to the spectrum of visible light. A relatively cold temperature may be displayed as a black or blue color while a relatively hot temperature may be displayed as a red or white color. Thermal imaging instruments are necessary because the human eye cannot perceive temperature directly.
Infrared thermal imaging instruments commonly are used for obtaining temperature profiles of objects such as industrial machines or components of operating equipment. Inspecting an object's operating temperature conditions can reveal whether a failure is imminent or a machinery adjustment is necessary. Portable imagers are particularly useful for inspecting a series of machines along a route in, for example, a factory.
Some known systems include capability for downloading thermal images recorded on the device to a base computer. The base computer can be used to store downloaded images or to view images on a computer screen that is much larger than the user interface provided in a portable thermal imaging device. If a user desires additional information about any given image, known imaging software applications enable the user to select a single image and view it with greater detail.